1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an inverter, a logic circuit and a semiconductor device including the inverter.
2. Description of the Related Art
In semiconductor integrated circuits, e.g., dynamic random access memories (DRAMs), static random access memories (SRAMs), non-volatile memories, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, and organic light emitting devices, various logic circuits, for example, NAND (not and) and NOR (not or) circuits, are used. An inverter is a basic component of logic circuits.
In general, a Si-based inverter is a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) inverter including both an n-channel metal-oxide semiconductor (NMOS) transistor and a p-channel metal-oxide semiconductor (PMOS) transistor. When a Si layer is used as a channel layer, the NMOS or PMOS transistor may be more easily formed by varying the type of doping elements used for the channel layer, and thus, a CMOS inverter may be easily manufactured. For example, a p-channel layer is formed by doping a Si layer with a Group III element, e.g., boron (B).
However, when a channel layer is formed using an oxide semiconductor, manufacturing a p-channel layer due to the characteristics of the material of the oxide semiconductor may be difficult. That is, channel layers formed using an oxide semiconductor are usually n-channel layers. Accordingly, when using a transistor having a channel layer formed of an oxide semiconductor, realizing an inverter having both an n-channel transistor and a p-channel transistor may be difficult.